Awakening of the three gods
by Neo the mage-blade
Summary: In a world where monsters are real a swordsman must release the three gods while stopping Exodia's release. Based on cards, not show, read and review. story info in profile
1. Beginnings

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OTHER T.V. SHOW OR MOVIE OR COMIC OR GAME OR COMMERCIAL ITEM _**The awakening of the three gods **chapter1:Beginnings_

Two warriors,one a blond man and the other a woman with crimson hair,stepped into a training circle and readied their weapons. They slowly began to circle one another and,after several minutes, the women charged and thrusted forward at the man, he stepped sideways at the last minute and slashed at her side, her sword came around and blocked it then she used her momentum to attempt a counter but was blocked,he then tried to trip her but she jumped over it.

They continued like this for awhile until a man standing in the background yelled "stop" loudly.

They stepped apart and put away their wooden swords as they said ''Yes master masaki."And bowed deeply.

"Good job Neo, Kenan,you've improved" complemented Masaki.

"Thank you master Masaki" said Neo as he rose up.

"Actually i think its time i gave you these" said Masaki as he reached into his armor and pulled out a pair of keys with the tops shaped like stars.

"Are those star spell keys"asked Kenan.

"Yes Kenan, your training is complete"Masaki answered her.

You see in Soldaraa city in order to get out you need to get a star spell key, which is an ensorseled key used to open exit gate and can only be gained by training under swordmaster Masaki.

"Also, would you stop at the shrine of Obilisk tomarrow afternoon"added Masaki suddenly.

_The-next-day=========================================_

"You're here." said Masaki. "Naturally" said Kenan.

"After all you did train us"added Neo.

"In that case, follow me" said Masaki as he walked over to the nearby statue of Obilisk the tormenter.

Suddenly a voice filled the room **_"so these are the ones who can release me,slifer,and the Winged dragon of Ra_****_?.....yes, i feel a great power from this one, this 'Neo', you shall go to stardust city and learn to use magic."_**

"Yes Obilisk"said Neo to the warrior god.**__**

**_"As for you Kenan, you shall go to Tergone city and train to become a mercenary" _**

"Yes oh great Obilisk" said Kenan reverently.

================================================================= in this story the three egyptian god monsters were sealed long ago in a battle against Exodia in which Exodia was split into five pieces and also sealed(thus you must collect all five cards to use his effect). R&R please.


	2. Bandits,battles

I don't own any commercial items

_**Awakening of the three gods.**_

_Chapter two:bandits,battles, and burns_

Neo was preoccupied as he brought a short japanese sword and leather armor out of a storage area in his house along with a medium sized saddle-bag to hold food.

He was thinking mainly about why he had to learn magic,since he had once tried to use magic to light a lantern,however he had burned his hand when someone distracted him.

He was also thinking of why he was picked for this quest at all, since he had expected Masaki to be the one selected as the one selected for a mission that important.

And lastly, he wondered what the power Obilisk had sensed in him that had been so interesting to the warrior god.

Kenan meanwhile was buying a broadsword and leather armor and also wondering what power Obilisk had sensed.

later on

"So Kenan,you're ready to go now right"said Neo as he looked at the glowing energy wall.

"Yes i am Neo,now that i've got a personal supply of water to drink later on when we seperate and i go to tergone,after all there are supposed to be slavers in that area and i don't want to get cought by one if they drug my drink and besides, what if i can't get anything to drink" Kenan quickly replied.

Neo took a moment to digest all this then said "Good idea, lets go".

They wave their keys at the wall and walk through a hole that appears in it.

an hour later...................................................................

"Masaki said that bandits are in the area but i haven't seen any"said Neo.

Suddenly a group of bandits charged them.

Some of the bandits had strange blue skin and the only armor they were wearing were face-concealing golden helmets,others were wearing full armor with similer helmets and what skin could be seen looked orange.

they were numerous but weak and were falling easily to the blades of Neo and Kenan,however the two were weakening.

suddenly Neo saw someone in black armor and a non-face-concealing helmet,the black clad warrior was clearly the bandit leader.

Neo pointed the man out to Kenan,who saw him,nodded,and began fighting her way twords the man as Neo did the same.

they reached him at the same time and, after a long and difficult battle,drove him into surrender.

Upon seeing their leader defeated the other bandits surrendered as well.

Kenan tied the leader up with an amount of rope she had brought with her as Neo did the same to the other bandits.

after a while they reached stardust city,with bandits in tow,and Neo went to find the mage acadamy while Kenan went to the bounty office to see if there was a bounty on the bandits.

So what did you think.

the bandits were M-warrior#1 and M-warrior#1

the leader was Karbonala warrior.

Review please.


End file.
